


Not so much talk

by Ou0



Series: Ou0's collection of One-Shots!! [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: All-friends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby starts talking, and gets in an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so much talk

**Mwahahahaa!! Here, have some stuff!**

**=][=**

Wait, what? You actually liked my summary? Oh god, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to trick you into reading this! It’s just that I thought it would be so cool to do this!

. . .

I mean, my sister said that it would be so funny to do this to you, you know, making you read something that you would regret reading!

. . .

Oh, be quiet, I know what you wanted when you clicked the link, some awesome story that would be enthralling enough for you to click follow and favourite and all the rest of that stuff! But, now that you mention it, this is a pretty stupid concept.

. . .

Yeah, I know, I should say sorry for doing this to you, but you wouldn’t reply anyway hey! But, I suppose, to attract a couple more visitors I should probably add a couple more hundred words.

. . .

Don’t sign that at me, I know what I need to do! Your signs are overrated anyways!

. . .

Ugh, fine, I don’t actually own RWBY, I just lead it, blah blah blah, we are owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum, bless his heart, blah, this fan story is just there to piss you off.

. . .

I know, _little_ miss smug!

. . .

Just, be quiet.

. . .

Yes, I know that!

. . .

I am not stupid!

. . .

I am not!

. . .

No, I’m not!

. . .

How can your hands move that fast anyway?

. . .

How about I beat you up again mutie-patootie!

. . .

HEY! That was only two times!

. . .

Yes, I know we only fought twice

. . .

Ugh, just, stop talking – yes, I know what I said!

. . .

Now you’re being unreasonable

. . .

You had a fair chance at the bet, you could have won!

. . .

Neo! Just, stop talking for a second, okay?

Thankyou very much. Do you want to just, you know, get out of here?

. . .

Yeah, Ice cream sounds nice.

. . .

Okay, I’ll tell Yang

YANG! NEO AND I ARE GETTING ICE CREAM!

SURE THING RUBY!

=][=

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how was that for a troll fic? I tricked you good, didn’t I? I would be surprised that some of you actually read til the end of this chapter!
> 
> So, without much further do,
> 
> Goodbye for now, but not forever!


End file.
